Equestria: The Shinigami arc
by Blackopproductions21
Summary: The Soul Society have figured out that Aizen Escaped and what he's up to. So the Gotei 13 along with Ichigo Kurosaki and a young grey Pegasus have to save Equestria From Aizen and his diabolical plan.
1. Prologue

EQUESTRIA : The Shinigami Arc  
Book 1: Aizen

Prolouge

Ichigo was wandering around Karakura town, enjoying his time alone and not doing anything for the Soul Society. He stopped to stretched. Looking around as the people went around their daily business. He then continued to walk when he came across something. He saw a piece of paper with weird symbols on it. He picked it up and examined it.

"Wonder if Urahara knows what this means?" Ichigo thought to himself.

He walked to Kisuke's shop and opened it up when all of a sudden he was grabbed by Tessai Tsukabishi.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo yelled, "LET ME gO!"

"I'm Sorry Ichigo" Tessai said to Ichigo, "Urahara was expecting you."

Tessai carried Ichigo to Kisuke Urahara, who was sitting down fanning himself.

"Oh Ichigo." Urahara said while fanning himself, "I see Tessai escorted you here."

Tessai let go of Ichigo and left. Ichigo glared at Urahara.

"What the hell was that for!?" Ichigo yelled at Urahara, "You know i could have walked to you!"

"I thought Tessai bringing you here by force would suit you."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"Well what did you want anyway?"

"It seems i am missing something, it was a piece of paper with strange writing on it."

"You mean this paper?"

Ichigo went to his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Yes!" Urahara yelled, "That is what i was looking for"

Urahara took the paper and read it out loud. Soon a large portal appeared by the side of him and got up.

"The Gotei 13 will tell you the rest."

"What?" Ichigo said in a puzzled looked.

before Ichigo had a time to react, Urahara grabbed Ichigo and threw him in the portal. Ichigo screamed and looked at Urahara as he fell. Urahara tipped his hat and the portal closed. Ichigo was looking around as he fell, he stopped screaming and was more mesmerized by the colors of blue, yellow and purple flowing around him. The portal soon opened afterwards, Ichigo screamed as he fell from the sky, he landed in a small lake and swam up to breathe.

"DAMMIT URAHARA!" Ichigo screamed, "YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"

Ichigo sighed and got out of the water, he stretched his arms out and looked around.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's around." Ichigo said to himself.

Ichigo began to walk around, he admired the beauty in the place he was in. The trees were all green and bright, the apples within them are are red and almost mouthwatering, the sky was very blue with barely any clouds. Ichigo looked at the birds flying by and tripped over a root in the road.

"Ya okay?" someone said.

Ichigo looked up to see an orange horse before him, he horse had green eyes and a blonde colored mane. He noticed the cart the horse was moving was filled with apples, but no one was in it.

"Uh who said that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ah did mister." The voice said again.

Ichigo looked at the orange horse before him.

"Howdy!" The orange horse said.

Ichigo screamed and moved a good distance away from the horse.

"Are ya okay sir?" the orange horse said with a puzzled look.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo yelled at the orange horse, "YOU CAN TALK!"

"Well yeah..." the orange horsed said stilled with a puzzled looked, "I could always talk sir, just like you can talk"

Ichigo's eyes were still wide.

"Mah name is AppleJack" The orange horse said, "And what's your name?"

Ichigo slowly got up, still looking at AppleJack and replied.

"Ichigo." he said still in shock, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"That's a weird name." AppleJack said, "Well its nice ta meet ya."

Ichigo still stared at AppleJack, still amazed that the orange horse before him could talk.

"Where the hell am i anyways?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well y'ar in Ponyville sir." AppleJack replied, "Our humble little town in Equestria."

"Equestria?" Ichigo question, "Last i remembered i was in KaraKura town."

"What's that place?" AppleJack questioned as well, "Ah ain't never heard of that place."

"Nevermind that." Ichigo replied, "could you tell me where i can find civilization?"

"Ah was just going to town to sell some apples." AppleJack said, "I'll take ya there."

"Thanks." Ichigo said.

Ichigo walked with AppleJack.

"So are you like dem other creatures walking along Ponyville sir?" AppleJack questioned, "Ya know? the ones in those weird black clothes."

"Oh so the Soul Society is here huh?" Ichigo questioned as well as he lifted his arms and put them behind his head.

"Oh so that's what dey are?"

"We'll their called Shinigamies, they're with the Soul Society. They protect the living from creatures called Hollows."

"What's a hollow?" AppleJack questioned.

"A Hollow is a soul filled with hatred, it takes form of a monsterous creature. Killing and devouring souls to become stronger."

"Yikes! I don't think i wanna meet face to face with them creatures ya just mentioned."

"Ichigo!" A voice said.

Ichigo and AppleJack both turned around to see a man in a Shinigami uniform with red hair and a white headband walking up to them. He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck.

"Long time no see huh?" the red haired man said.

"Yeah Renji." Ichigo replied, "Yes it has."

"So what are y'all here for anyway?" AppleJack said.

"Its time you all knew what is going on." Someone said.

The man came out of nowhere, he was wearing a captain's uniform and has short black hair.

"Captain Kuchiki." Renji said in surprise. "I thought you were with the others.:

"I was for a while, but i heard Ichigo came here, so I left the others to inform Ichigo why we are here."

"well why are we all here then Byakuya?" Ichigo questioned.

"Aizen has escaped..." Byakuya replied to Ichigo's question.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What do you mean Aizen escaped?" Ichigo Questioned.

"He managed to break out of Kisuke's kidou spell and broke free from the chambers of our prison." Byakuya said.

"Who is this Aizen?" AppleJack said.

"He was once a captain for the Gotei 13." Byakuya replied, "But then he betrayed us all along with 2 other captains..."

"He sure does sound like a mean fella." AppleJack said, "Well i sure do better get on to my stand to sell these here apples."

"Then by all means do so." Byakuya said, "We are not holding you back to do so."

"Ya comin along Ichigo?" AppleJack said with a smile.

"Ya Sure." Ichigo Replied, "I do need to find the others."

AppleJack trotted along but before Ichigo took a step, Byakuya placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Find head Captain Kyoraku Ichigo." He said to Ichigo, "He'll tell you the rest from here."

Ichigo soon caught up with AppleJack. She was smiling and humming to herself as she pulled the cart. They soon reached town.

"Well here we are." AppleJack said.

Ichigo looked around. The town was nicer than he thought. There were ponies wandering around going too and froo doing whatever they do on a daily basis. And Pegasi flying around, moving clouds away from the sun.

"Wait horses can fly?" Ichigo Questioned.

"Well ya those type of ponies." AppleJack replied, "Those there are Pegasi, they control the weather."

"Huh." Ichigo said.

AppleJack trotted to a stand and proceeded to set it up.

"There we are." AppleJack said to herself. "Open for business!"

Soon all ponies lined up to get those red delicacies. Soon a loud thud was heard, and all the ponies looked to see a tall human with a long scar on his face and wore an eyepatch, He had a huge grin on his face. All the ponies darted for it as he started to walk to the stand.

"H...Howdy mister." AppleJack said in fear, Wh...What c..can I get ya?"

"Just give me the entire stand of apples." The man said, "All i've ever been eating were these apples, and i'm starving."

"Y...Yes mister."

AppelJack Quickly started to stack all of her buckets full of apples in front of the man.

"Don't worry." AppleJack said, "These apples are all free."

"Whatever." The man said as he took all the buckets of apples.

The man sat at a table next to 2 ponies. one that was cream colored with purple and pink hair. She was scared of the man that was right next to her devouring the apples. The other was a mint colored Unicorn, who watch the man eating the apples with excitment.

"Look Bon Bon!" The mint colored Unicorn said, "Its a human! Right in front of us! Eating apples!"

"I would advise not to mess with our captain there." 2 voices said.

Out of nowhere 2 men appear. One was bald, and the other one had short hair and almost look femmanine in appearance.

"We're sorry if Captain Kenpachi Zaraki caused a problem for you." The black haired man said, "We'll gladly pay for whatever our Captain took."

"Well seeing as he took all mah apples." AppleJack said, "It'll come up to about, 400."

"WHAT!? 400!?" The black haired man said with an additude, "YOU THINK I'M MADE OF THAT MUCH MONEY!? I ONLY HAVE 100 YEN ON ME!"

"What's Yen?" AppleJack Questioned.

"WHAT IS YEN!?" The Black haired man said, "WHERE DO YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK!? ITS THE MONEY WE'RE SUPPOSE TO PAY FOR THOSE GODDAMN APPLES!"

"Calm down Yumichigaya." The bald man said.

"NO I AM NOT GONNA CALM DOWN IKKAKU!" Yumichigaya said, "I'M PAYING 400 YEN TO THIS DUMB HORSE AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YEN IS!"

"HEY!" AppleJack yelled, "I may not know what Yen is, But that's not the currency here! We accept Bits!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS BITS!?" Yumichigaya yelled, "WHAT BITS OF PAPER!? YOU WANT 400 BITS OF PAPER IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?"

"NO!" AppleJack yelled getting into Yumichigaya's face. "BITS ARE GOLD COINS YA IDIOT!"

"You mean these?" Ikkaku said pulling a bag out of his pocket and tossing it to AppleJack.

AppleJack opened the bag up and mumbled as she counted the coins.

"Hey there's 400 Bits in here exactly." AppleJack said, "Thank you kind sir."

Ikkaku smiled with pride as Yumichigaya glared evily at Ikkaku.

"Hey would you stop bugging me!?" Kenpachi said.

"Oooh you are so cool!" the mint colored unicorn said, "Look Bon Bon, he has scars! He must have been in many in many fights! Aren't humans cool Bon Bon!?"

"Don't anger him Lyra" Bon Bon said in fear.

Lyra kept moving around him, admiring him in many ways.

"Dammit can't a guy eat in peace!?" Kenpachi said slamming his fist down and breaking the table.

"Look Bon Bon!" Lyra said in excitment, "He broke the table with one slam of his hand, he must be super strong to be able to do that!

Kenpachi soon became furious with Lyra, Kenpachi got up and grabbed Lyra.

"Look here you stupid idiot." Kenpachi said, "You're getting on my nerve! So stop bugging me or you will pay!"

"Lyra you better listen to him." Bon Bon said.

"And besides." Kenpachi added, "I'm not a human, I'm a Shinigami!"

"But you look like a human." Lyra said in disappointment.

"No the human would be Ichigo Kurosaki." Kenpachi replied.

"Where can i find him!?"

Kenpachi pointed to Ichigo, who was right next to AppleJack. Kenpachi then dropped Lyra and Lyra then darted towards Ichigo In excitment.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lyra said in excitment, "YOU'RE A HUMAN!?"

"Well, yeah." Ichigo replied.

Lyra gasp and proceeded to ramble on about how much she knew about them and how other ponies thought she was crazy that she believed humans exist.

"Well that's uhhh..." Ichigo said trying his hardest not to hurt Lyra's feelings, "We'll go talk to them!"

Ichigo pointed to Ikkaku and Yumichigaya, who looked like they were about to kill each other. Lyra ran to them in excitment while Ichigo approach Kenpachi.

"So do you know where Kyoraku is?" Ichigo Questioned.

"The hell should i know?" Kenpachi said, "I just wanted to get out of that boring meeting and get some grub."

"He's at the Castle in Canterlot." Yumichigaya said shoving Lyra away from him, "But it'll take a while for you to get there by foot."

"Then he could take the train." Bon Bon said.

"But i don't have any cash." Ichigo said searching through his pockets.

"Here." Yumichigaya said handing him a card, "Show this to the conductor and the guards, they'll know what it is and they'll let you through."

"You sure this will work?" Ichigo said out of curiosity, "I mean this is just a card with writing on it."

"It worked for us and the captain, so why wouldn't it work for you?"

"Here i'll escort you to the train station." Bon Bon said, "Since Lyra is...occupied."

"Uhh, thanks." Ichigo said.

Lyra started trotting down the road while Ichigo followed. They eventually reached the train station.

"Well here you are." Bon Bon said, "Now i better get back to Lyra before she does something she'll regret or get hurt."

Bon Bon trotted off. Ichigo stared at the station before him, he saw lines of ponies waiting to get a ticket. Ichigo waiting in like while all of the ponies stared at him in amazement. Ichigo tried his best to ignore their stares and waited till he was up next. Eventually the line got shorter and then Ichigo was up to the booth to get a ticket. Ichigo showed him the card and the the pony before him nodded and gave Ichigo a ticket to board the train.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ichigo Waited for the train, looking left and right, seeing many ponies waiting for the train as well. Soon the train came and Ichigo went in, he had to duck due to the door being so short. He got in and leaned on the sides of the train. Soon another pony came in, the pony was a beautiful white mare with long eyelashes, long purple hair and tale, and crystals on her flank. The white mare looked at Ichigo in amazement.

"My my my!" the white mare said in excitement, "Where EVER did you get those clothes!?"

Ichigo looked at his black jacket he was wearing. It was unzipped then he stared at the green shirt he was wearing and blue jeans with chains around his left pocket.

"I bought them at a store." Ichigo said.

"They are quite lovely!" the white mare said, "what is your name?"

"I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well my name is Rarity, proud owner of a fashion shop known as the Carousel boutique."

"Alright." Ichigo said putting his hands in his pocket.

"I think i should make some clothes of that style someday." Rarity said, "It would be a side project, but i'm sure someone will just LOVE it. Oh by the way, are you like these people around us? You know, humans?"

"They're not humans." Ichigo said, "They're Shinigamis."

"Shini-what?" Rarity said tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Shinigami, they're souls with unique abilities."

"Oh i see. Well i like your clothes then what they're wearing. So are you like them?"

"Yeah sorta, but I am a human."

"Oh how lovely. So where are you going?"

"I'm going to Canterlot to the castle."

"Oh I'm going there as well to see a dear friend of mine, she just became an alicorn not long ago."

"Alright i guess."

"You may not know her, but her name is Twilight Sparkle"

"I'll keep that in mind"

The train whistled and the conductor entered the caboose.

"Gather your belongings everypony." The conductor said, "We're stopping at Canterlot."

Ichigo heard what the conductor said and pulled out his ticket. He watched as an earth pony wearing a conductor hat trotted by, taking tickets, punching holes into it and handed back to the ponies on the train. The conductor soon reached Ichigo and Rarity.

"Tickets please."

Rarity went first. She handed her ticket to the conductor and he punched holes into it.

"So how is everything going miss Rarity?" The conductor said handing the ticket back to her, "Going to see princess Twilight?"

"Why yes dear" Rarity said, "It's been a while since we last met and I wanted to pay her a visit."

"Well I'm sure princess Twilight will be glad to meet you."

The conductor soon reached Ichigo. Ichigo didn't need the conductor to ask for his ticket, he already handed it to him when the conductor reached him.

"Ah you're those humans that are lurking around here now." The conductor said, "So what are you all doing here?"

"They're not humans." Ichigi said, "They're Shinigamis, and i don't even know why they are even here. I'll probably know when i reach the castle where Kyoraku is at."

"You mean princess Celestia?" the conductor said in amazement, "If this man is with the princess, then it must be important."

"I guess so."

The conductor gave the ticket back to Ichigo and the train stopped.

"Well then we're here." The conductor said, "Lucky you, you're going to meet the princess."

Ichigo nodded and walked out of the train, he noticed a lot of the ponies in Canterlot were fancy looking and wearing a lot of expensive looking clothes. Ichigo also saw some Shinigamis wandering around protecting the area, He even saw Renji and Byakuya ordering some food from a store. Ichigo approached them.

"Well I'm here." Ichigo said as he approached Renji and Byakuya, who were surrounded by many mares admiring the beauty of Byakuya.

"Glad you're here Ichigo." Renji said moving carefully around the ponies, "We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah so where is the castle?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'll escort you there Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said getting up and approaching him, "These ponies are annoying me."

Byakuya opened the door and walked out, Ichigo followed soon after along with Renji and the admiring mares.

"So why are these ponies following you Byakuya?" Ichigo questioned.

"Don't know." Byakuya replied, "They must never seen a Shinigami before."

Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya and the mares soon reached the area of the castle. There were 2 Shinigamis guarding the entrance to the castle gates.

"Let us pass." Byakuya said.

"Yes captain Kuchiki!" The guards said.

The guards stepped aside and allowed Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo in. The guards soon retook their place as soon as they entered, blocking the path of the now disappointed mares who were admiring Byakuya's beauty.

"Just head towards the throne room Ichigo." Byakuya said, "Then you'll meet head captain Kyoraku."

"Wait what about you Byakuya?" Ichigo questioned, "Where are you going?"

Byakuya said nothing and merely walked off.

"I'm sure captain Kuchiki will find something to do." Renji said, "This place is huge! I'm gonna go see what they have to eat, i'm still starving!"

Renji ran off, leaving Ichigo behind. Ichigo walked around to find the throne room, he watched as Shinigami and ponies in armor roamed around protecting the place. He eventually reached a door that was guarded by two Pegasi, when he went to go in the two Pegasi unfolded their wings, blocking Ichigo's path.

"Halt who goes there!?" the two guards said.

"Let him in guys." A voice said, "He's with me."

The Guards unfolded their wings and let Ichigo in. Ichigo saw Shunsui Kyoraku at the throne room with four alicorns. One was white with a flowing rainbow colored mane and tail and also had a sun on her flank, the one next to her was navy blue with a dark colored flowing mane and tail who had a crescent moon on her flank. and to the navy blue mare's left was a pink mare with a crystal heart on her flank. the last one was purple with a large crown.

"So you are Ichigo Kurosaki?" The white mare said, "I am Celestia, and this is my sister Luna."

Celestia pointed her hoof to the navy blue mare.

"And these two are Candace and Twilight Sparkle."

"Alright then." Shunsui said, "Let's get down to business, Ichigo, you know that Aizen has escaped his Kidou prison right?"

"Yes I know." Ichigo replied, "I've learned it from Byakuya."

"Then you should know we're here to protect these 4 princesses and the elements of harmony from Aizen?"

"That I didn't know."

"Excuse me?" A voice said.

Ichigo turned around to see a grey Pegasus with red eyes and black hair standing by the doorway.

"Luna." The grey Pegasus said, "Your new shipment of books have arrived."

"Thank thee for thy info Scare." Luna said with a smile.

"Hello as well Princess Celestia, Cadence and Twilight."

Celestia, Cadence smiled and waved to Scare, but Twilight Sparkle looked away with a blush.

"Something wrong princess Twilight?" Scare said as he tilted his head.

"N...nothing Scare." Twilight said as she turned her head to Scare and smiled, "I'm perfectly fine."

Scare nodded and trotted out the door.

"Is thou in love with thine librarian Twilight?" Luna said.

"N..no!" Twilight said turning away, "W...well maybe. Alright i do love him, but he doesn't love me back."

"Well has thou tried talking?"

"HEY CAN WE GET BACK ON SUBJECT!?" Ichigo yelled.

"So we have a plan Ichigo." Shunsui said, "You along with Byakuya and Hitsugaya will protect Princess Cadence. Me, Juristro Ukitake and Komamura will protect Celestia and Luna and Kenpachi and the others will protect Twilight."

"Alright I think I got it." Ichigo said.

"Great. Now then I hope you'll enjoy your stay at the Crystal Kingdom Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo questioned, "Crystal Kingdom?"

"It is my home Ichigo." Cadence said, "I'll make sure stay at the castle in our luxury rooms."

"Thanks I guess." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"Well leave tomorrow after my daughter's birthday party."

"Huh?"

Soon a young filly came in through the door.

"MOMMY!" The filly screamed as she darted towards Cadence and hugged her.

Soon a white stallion with blue hair came in.

"There you are Skyla." The stallion said, "What are you doing bothering your mother when she's doing important business?"

"Don't worry Shining Armor." Cadence said, "We were just about done."

"Mommy can we go get something to eat with daddy?" Skyla said jumping up and down.

"Sure Skyla." Cadence said as she started to trot towards the door.

"Lets go to Sugar Cube Corner mommy!" Skyla said trotting around her. "I wanna try Pinkie's cakes and sweets!"

Skyla and Cadence left, leaving Shining Armor with Ichigo, Luna, Celestia, Twilight and Shunsui with him.

"Kids" Shining Armor said chuckling a bit. "They can be quite a handful."

"Yeah I can see." Ichigo said.

"Well as much of a handful as she is, I still love my daughter."

"Tell Skyla that I wish thee a happy birthday." Luna said.

"I will Luna, don't worry."

Shining Armor trotted out the door.

"Best be getting to our posts Ichigo." Shunsui said, "Since there is a party going on, we should go too."

"I will ask Scare if he would like to go." Luna said.

Luna Trotted out the door, she went left and walked down the hall to the library. She opened the door to see Scare sorting out books and placing in new ones that just arrived.

"Oh Luna." Scare said as he flew down, "I didn't know you were there."

"Well I would like to ask thee something." Luna said, "Skyla's birthday party is neigh and I would like thee to come."

"I'm sorry Luna," Scare said, "The shipment was large and it's gonna be a while before I finish."

"Oh, well thou is still invited if thou wishes to come."

"Alright Princess Luna. Now I best be going back to sorting and cataloging these books."

"Alright Scare."

Luna turned around and trotted out the door. Scare then turned back and stared at the crates filled with books.

"Man." Scare said with a sigh, "This is gonna be an all nighter."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was ready for Skyla's birthday party; all the captains were dressed properly and conversing with one another, Twilight was chatting with Cadence and her brother Shining Armor. Ichigo was still in his black skull shirt and brown pants. Ichigo Walked around looking around at the birthday décor, he soon saw a pink pony bouncing around.

"Come on everyone!" The pink pony exclaimed, "Lets PARTY!"The pink pony exclaimed, "Lets PARTY!"

Ichigo watched as the pink pony moved at inhuman speeds, she moved from one point to another in a blink of an eye. The pink pony soon knocked into Ichigo and made him fall over.

"Oh I'm soooo sorry sir!" The pink pony apologized but then soon gasped at the sight of Ichigo, "OH MY CELESTIA YOU'RE NEW HERE!"

"Uhh, Yeah I am." Ichigo said.

"Yeah I know!" The pink pony said, "All of these new people here! Where did you all come from?"

"We came from…"

"ARE YOU ALL HUMANS!?" the pink pony interrupted, " OH MY GOSH I THOUGHT HUMANS NEVER EXISTED BUT HERE YOU ALL ARE!"

"Uhh we're not humans." Ichigo said, "We're Shinigamies."

"Shini-what?"

"Shinigamies, we hold the balance between life and death."

"Oh that's super-duper AWESOME, must be hard work to hold that balance!"

"No not really, why do you think there is a lot of us?"

"What is your name new person?" The pink pony questioned, "Mine is Pinkie Pie."

"I'm I.."

Soon Princess Cadence and Skyla walked in wearing extremely beautiful dresses, soon Rarity entered as well wearing a dress that screamed elegance.

"Like the dress you two?" Rarity questioned.

"Yes Rarity." Cadence said, "You outdid yourself again."

"Thank you princess Cadence," Rarity said, "And as for you Skyla, that dress your wearing is a gift from me to you."

"Thank you Rarity!" Skyla said jumping with joy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKYLA!" Pinkie Pie said jumping in the air while throwing confetti in the air.

Everyone sat in a chair next to a huge table with a large birthday cake in the center.

"Like the cake Skyla?" Pinkie Pie said with a smile, "Mr. And Mrs. Cake made it for you, too bad they couldn't come because they had to take care of the twins."

Everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to Skyla.

"Now make a wish sweetheart." Cadence and Shining Armor both said.

Skyla closed her eyes and blew out the candles, the Shinigamies all clapped while the ponies stamped their hooves on the ground. Soon there was a slow, ominous clapping, everyone turned towards the sound of it and standing by the doorway were 3 people, one was wearing a skull mask and wore a black cloak with red stripes on the sides of the arms. He also had human like skulls on his shoulder blades. The other wore a brown jacket with a human skull on his neck. He had a 6 foot long O-Da-chi and had long light brown hair; the other wore a light green jacket and had had dark brown hair.

"Why didn't thou invite us to thine party?" The man in the skull mask said.

Soon some of the soldiers drew out their Zanpakutos.

"State your names Intruders!"

The man in the skull mask laughed.

"Where are thy manners?" the man in the skull mask said taking off his mask to reveal his face, "I am known as Death."

The man that stands before them looked young, about fifteen years of age. He had long black hair, red paint on the sides of his cheeks and yellow eyes.

"This guy to my left is Sloth." Death said pointing to the man in the brown jacket, "and this guy in the green jacket? Well you'll know soon enough since he's a little surprise for you all."

"Kill them!" one of the Shinigamies said.

The 6 shinigamies charged at the 3 with their swords held high, the man in the green jacket was about to draw his blade before death held his hand at him.

"Let me handle this." Death said.

Death held out his hand at the charging soldiers and snapped his fingers, within seconds the soldiers burst into dust. He smiled widely as he stood up high and proud.

"Now then." Death said, "Time to give our presents."

Death snapped his fingers again and soon a whole bunch of rotted bodies appeared. They got up and held down everyone in the room, including Ichigo.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?" Cadence yelled.

Death merely smiled.

"It's not what I want," Death said stepping away from the door, "It's what my lord wants."

Soon a man stepped into the doorway, he was wearing a white cloak and had white wings that looked almost butterfly like and bright purple, inhuman like eyes.

"EVERYONE SHALL PRAISE THE NEW RULER OF THESE LANDS!" Death yelled in a stern voice, "ALL HAIL LORD SOSUKE AIZEN!"

Ichigo's eyes widen to see Aizen, in perfect condition. The last time Ichigo fought Aizen, he was terribly wounded from his final Getsuga Tensho.

"Thank you Death," Aizen said walking up to Cadence. "Now then Cadence, I want you to give up your power and give me your crown."

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY THRONE OR POWER YOU MONSTER!" Cadence yelled getting ready to cast a spell on Aizen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Aizen interrupted, "It would be a shame to see your people and your protectors die right before you."

Death got ready to snap his fingers to signal the zombies to kill every last pony and person in the room when Twilight charged at Aizen.

"LORD AIZEN WATCH OUT!" Death yelled to him.

Aizen stepped out of the way and stabbed his hand through Twilight Sparkle's back and into her heart. He then just smiled lightly.

"So is this really the power of you princesses?" Aizen said lifting Twilight in the air, "How pathetic, you can't match the power of me, the new ruler of Equestria."

Aizen threw Twilight to the center of the floor. He turned around while cleaning the blood off his hands.

"So," Aizen said to Cadence, "Are you gonna surrender your throne to me? Or are you gonna suffer the same fate as I did with Twilight?"

"T-Twilight?" A voice said.

Everyone looked over to see where the voice came from, there, at the door was Scare. His eyes were widening to see that Twilight Sparkle was lying on the ground with a hole through her chest. He dropped the present that he held for Skyla and galloped to Twilight's corpse. He hugged the corpse crying, Scare then looked up at Aizen.

"D-Did you do this to Twilight?" Scare said to Aizen.

"She got in my way." Aizen replied, "I took care of he-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Scare interrupted as a burst of unusual aura flew out of him, engulfing his entire body, "YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!"

Scare unfolded his wings and got ready to attack Aizen. Aizen's eyes grew wide as he saw before him, a Pegasus with unspeakable amount of aura flowing around him. Scare dashed towards Aizen readying his hoof to hit him. A sharp pain hit Scare's back and wings as he flew off course from Aizen and hit a pillar, knocking him out. Death stood there, sword drawn and dripping with blood.

"You pathetic horse," Death said as he swung his blade to clear the blood off his blade, "You made me draw my blade on you."

Death cleaned the excess blood off his blade and re-sheathed it. He looked at Aizen as he put his skull mask back on.

"We should leave my lord" Death said, "We took out one of the princesses and she was part of the elements of harmony."

Aizen smiled and nodded.

"LET THIS BE A LESSION YOU PATHETIC PEASANTS!" Death yelled, "YOU WILL ALL OBEY THINE LORD AIZEN OR THOU WILL END UP LIKE YOUR WEAK PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

Death snapped his fingers as the zombies let go of everyone and vanished into dust. Death looked at Cadence.

"Thou has one week to oblige to lord Aizen's command or thou shall be killed." Death said before vanishing.

Most the shinigamies rushed towards Twilight's body and placed a kidou barrier around her to heal her wounds and revive her. The captains and Ichigo went to Scare, who was still knocked out cold.

"It's amazing how this Pegasus has immense power," Byakuya said, "Though he's not even an Alicorn."

"Well what should we do now?" one of the captain's said.

The captain that question was Jushiro Ukitake. Ever since the Espada war, Ukitake trained harder to be able to stand up to another attack. But Aizen and his new army came by surprise.

"Treat this Pony's wounds," Shunsui said, "We might have a use for him if he has immense powers like this."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scare awoke in a hospital bed. He looked around confused and worried at the same time.

"Where am I?" Scare thought to himself, "WHERE'S TWILIGHT!?"

Scare got out of bed, but fell on the ground, he was still weak from the cut on his wings and back that were caused by death, along with the severe amount of blood loss, he wasn't able to pick himself up. Soon a nurse came in along with Shunsui and the rest of the 13 captains appeared. The nurse helped Scare back on his bed.

"WHERE'S TWILIGHT!?" Scare yelled.

"She's alright for now," Shunsui said, "She took a severe blow to the heart; I'm surprised she managed to live from that."

Scare sighed in relief to know his best friend is alive.

"That's Twilight for you," Scare said chuckling a bit, "Too stubborn to die."

"There are also more things to talk about," Shunsui said as he sat down, "I noticed that there is aura forming around you right now, it's much more powerful than all of us captains in this room combined.

"Aura?" Scare said in a puzzled looked, "I'm just a Pegasus, I'm not that good with using Mana, sure we use mana to fly around and to control the weather, but I'm no weather pony."

"Well you have aura, it's floating around you as we speak." Ukitake said feeling a bit faint.

"So are you saying that my aura is stronger than all of you combined?" Scare questioned.

They all nodded.

"But how? I can't even do anything but write and fly."

"We really don't know," Shunsui commented, "but that much power you released seemed to overpower Aizen and our power, if you would have released more, you would have brought Aizen to his knees."

"It seems that thou hast been injured by those monsters." A voice said.

Luna walked in, looking sad at her royal librarian, wings covered in bandages and bruises.

"Caught me by surprise…" Scare said looking down, "he got my wings, I won't be able to fly now…"

"Please be more careful," Luna stated, "We donst want another incident, this is the second time thou has hurt thouself."

Scare remembered it quite well. He got into an argument with Rainbow Dash over the Daring Doo novels. He remarked that the author of the book has a lot of grammar mistakes and that it killed most of the story. Rainbow Dash, being short tempered as she is, yelled at Scare to take it back. He denied saying that his statement was correct and that Dash should stop being so stubborn and accept the fact that the novel had grammar mistakes. Rainbow Dash then said that his horror stories weren't scary at all, saying that she's seen scarier things than what goes on in his stories. He then smacked the book out of Dash's hand, Dash then punched Scare in the snout and they broke out into a hoof fight. The fight ended when they both knocked each other out.

"Yeah I remembered…" Scare said trying to get back to the current conversation.

"Scare my dear, I forgot to tell you that we've lost some ponies to those monsters." Luna said about to break into tears.

"THAT MONSTER WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Scare yelled on the top of his lungs, releasing more aura and causing the captains to fall to their knees, "I'M JOINING IN ON THIS!"

"Well you could always join the Gotei 13…" Shunsui weakly said, still on his knees trying to get up from Scare's Aura release.

"THE HELL I WILL! THAT AIZEN WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO TWILIGHT!"

Scare calmed down, letting his aura reside so the captains could stand again.

"Man I can't believe this little runt can overpower me!" Kenpachi said, "I guess that means I have to train harder so I can take him down one day."

"But how am I supposed to fight?" Scare asked, "My wings are useless and I have no way of fighting someone who wields a sword with hands?"

"That I think I can change that," Another voice said.

This time it was princess Celestia, she looked more distraught at the sight of Scare's wounds, but still held her positive but strong self.

"Seeing as these Shinigamies are human like, I will use my magic to turn you into one."

"And we'll all help with you becoming one of us." Shunsui commented.

In another area, there were 7 people sitting by a huge table, all wearing cloaks to conceal themselves.

"What the hell is taking those four so damn long!?" one of them said.

The voice came from the one on the far left, the voice of that person sounded that of a male, he sat next to a tall person, he didn't wear a cloak, but a smiling jester mask and was taller than all of the people at the table.

"Calm down." Another voice said

This voice sounded deeper, much deeper than the first. That person sat at the far right end, away from everyone else.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" the man said standing up and slamming his fist into the table.

"What I meant is that Aizen-sama and the other 3 are capable of killing the elements and the princesses." The deep voice said.

"YOU KNOW THE GOTEI 13 ARE HERE AS WELL DUMBASS!?"

"Yes I know, I'm sure death took care of them all. Now calm down, save your energy in case we get raided by some crazed ponies or some surviving Gotei 13 members."

The man sat back down, calming his self down by tapping his finger on the dented table. Soon Sosuke Aizen along with Death, Sloth and the green cloaked man came in. They all stood and bowed.

"How did the mission go Aizen?" the person sitting at the center of the table said.

The voice sounded feminine, along with looking feminine.

"We hast managed to kill one of the princesses." Death said, "And this princess did happen to be part of the elements of harmony."

"WHAT!?" the man near the female figure said standing up and removing his hood.

The man looked young, at least 18 and had three hair clips on the left side of his light brown hair, his cloak as well was almost gold and had a red silk cape.

"WHAT KIND OF RULER ARE YOU IF YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL ALL FOUR AND THE ELEMENTS IN ONE GO!?"

"HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS LORD AIZEN LIKE THAT!?" the man at the far left said slamming his fist into the even more dented metal table, "DO NOT TELL AIZEN WHAT TO DO! HE HAS A COMPLICATED PLAN AND WE ARE GONNA FOLLOW THE DAMN PLAN!"

Aizen held his hand in the air to silence them both.

"It has come to my attention that the Gotei 13 are protecting the princesses and the elements," Aizen stated, "But they cannot take on the 10 of you, each one as powerful as a Shinigami or Arrancar combined. So I have a plan to rid of the Gotei 13 along with the princesses and the Elements of harmony."

"So what do you insist my lord?" the man by the fully bent table said removing his hood. The man was middle aged, about 21 years of age with long red hair and red eyes.

"That's when all of you come in." Aizen said lightly smiling.

Twelve of the thirteen captains sat in the waiting room, each one bored as ever.

"What the hell is Celestia doing!?" Kenpachi stated playing around with his Zanpakutō.

"The transformation of a pony to human is a complicated procedure my hot-headed friend" the 12th captain said.

The Captain of squad twelve was Mayuri Kurosutchi, the mad scientist of the Gotei 13.

"However I do wish to see how it's done," Mayuri continued, "Ooh think of all the possibilities I could see in the future, turning souls into ponies!"

"Calm down Mayuri." Jushiro said.

Soon the door opened, Celestia came out along with a man of average height for a normal person, he had short black hair and red eyes. Considering he's trying to keep himself balanced, everyone knew it was Scare.

"So how does it feel to be human?" Celestia asked

"It feels weird," Scare replied, "I'm not on hooves and it's hard to keep my balance while standing on 2 legs."

Celestia couldn't help but chuckle at that response. Soon Shunsui came in with a blade glowing light blue.

"So are you ready to become one of us?" Shunsui asked.

"So how does this work anyway?" Scare questioned before feeling a sharp pain in the center of his chest. Shunsui stabbed him between the chest with the glowing blue blade, Celestia couldn't believe what she was seeing, Scare being killed by the very people that were protecting her along with the Elements and her residents. She was about to scold Shunsui before the blade grew brighter and then released a burst of energy into Scare, causing him to glow and eventually take a new look. Scare now wore a regular Shinigami Uniform, but he also wore a jacket with the same color as his body when he was still a pony, he had two Zanpakutōs, one was short and white while the other was long, black and took a crescent shape at the end of the blade.

"UDDERLY FASCINATING!" Mayuri yelled as he saw scare, "I must run some tests on him!"

"Save that for later Mayuri," Shunsui said, "Right now we have to train him on using his Zanpakutō and learning its name."

Scare looked at the blades before him, he swung them around playfully for a bit before they returned to normal, regular looking Blade.

"So I'm gonna learn the ways of the Shinigami huh?" Scare questioned as he sheathed his Zanpakutōs, "Cool."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"That's when all of you come in." Aizen said lightly smiling._

"So what should we do lord Aizen?" the red haired man said kneeling before him.

"I want you to observe Canterlot." Aizen stated, "Learn about the area in secret, find weak spots that we could all take on and end that place in one go."

"That I shall do my lord." The red haired man said standing back up and walking to the man that still sat in his chair while the others haven't.

"Shall you be coming?" the red haired man said to the other man, still wearing his cloak and remaining silent. The man soon sighed and got up.

"Fine…" the man in the cloak said. His voice was rather saddening to some, almost sounded empty inside and calm.

"Alright then," the red haired man said drawing his blade and making a vertical cut in the air beside himself, opening a portal, "Then come along."

"Remember if you're spotted kill that person." Aizen said before the red haired man and the cloaked man walked into the portal.

"Do you really think those 2 can give us accurate info about Canterlot?" Sloth said yawning.

"I do," Aizen replied, "He is loyal and well observant, I'm sure he'll be very detailed on his findings."

"So what's my first lesson?" Scare said looking around at a flat plains with only a giant tree in the center."

"Today you'll learn about fighting," Jushiro said, "I know I'm not that well of a fighter, but at least you'll be safe from Kenpachi."

"What's so scary about him?" Scare questioned, "he doesn't scare me, and I've wrote scarier things in my novels."

"Well Kenpachi loves fighting," Jushiro said, "He's captain of squad 11, the fighting squad and the most feard squad of the Gotei 13."

"I see," Scare said, "Well I guess I can learn from you then captain."

"Alright, let's get started," Jushiro said drawing his Zanpakutō, "And my name is Jushiro Ukitake."

"Okay then Jushiro." Scare replied drawing his Zanpakutōs, "Come at me."

Jushiro Shunpō right in front of scare and swun his blade, scare easily blocked it with his blades, but tried to keep himself supported up. He soon fell over and Jushiro pointed his blade at him.

"Still getting used to a human body I see?" Jushiro stated lowering his blade and held out a hand to help Scare up.

"Yeah," Scare said as he held he grabbed Jushiro's hand to lift himself up, "And thanks for helping me up Jushiro."

"You're welcome Scare." Jushiro said getting back into position, "So shall we try again?"

"You know I will never give up," Scare replied getting into a comfortable stance, "Let's try again."

The cloaked man and the red haired man stepped out of the portal, they appear to be in Canterlot, but in a dark ally.

"I take it this is the place," the red haired man said turning his head to the cloaked figure, "Remember, stay out of sight."

The cloaked man said nothing and proceeded to step out of the allyway, watching as ponies flood the streets, doing their business and heading to locations and stores. He was about to fully step out before he was grabbed and dragged back to the ally.

"Be careful!" the red haired man whispered loudly as he pointed to 3 Shinigami soldiers wandering around, "We have to find another way around."

The cloaked man sighed and looked over to them, pointing his finger at them as a spark of blue aura formed around his finger.

"DON'T KILL THEM YOU IDIOT!" The red haired man said loudly, but relized that the cloaked man took their vision to see them, "Smart thinking there."

"Now would you let me go…?" the cloaked man said.

The red haired man let go of the cloaked man and walked out of the allyway, the ponies noticed them, but continued their business.

"I guess they think we're Shinigamies." The red haired man said to himself, "Good, we can blend in then."

The 2 were walking along the road, examining the place from top to bottom. He found no places to actually attack from but the ally they came out of after the red haired man opened a portal.

"Perhaps this place is well guarded." The Red haired man said to himself out loud, "That won't stop me from finding a good location to attack!"

The red haired man soon found a small forest nearby Canterlot, it was not too small to where they will be easily spotted, but large enough to hide from the Shinigamies and guards.

"Perfect!" The red haired man said.

"What is?" A voice called out.

The red haired man and the cloaked man looked behind them to see a cyan colored Pegasus with a multi colored mane and tail. From the voice they heard, the cyan Pegasus is obviously female.

"And why does this concern you?" The red haired man said.

"Well I can tell you two are like those others walking around." The cyan pony said, "And you two are outside of Canterlot and nearing a humble town of Ponyville."

"Ponyville?" The red haired man said, "Could we possibly see this place?"

"Sure!" The cyan pony said in excitement, "But you gotta keep up with me!"

Within a flash the cyan colored pony flared her wings and flew off in an instant, she moved at speeds unknown to most humans.

"HEY!" The red haired man said, "NO FAIR!"

The red haired man vanished in an instant, leaving behind a small trail of black ash-like substance where he once stood.

"Same as always," The cloaked man said, "Brother…"

Scare and Jushiro were still engaged in fighting, Scare now was getting used to the human body after 20 tries at the swordplay, Scare swung his Zanpakutō at Jushiro, who blocked it with his Zanpakutō.

"Starting to get better now Scare," Jushiro said with a smile, "I'm impressed, you're a quick learner."

"I adapt quickly Jushiro," Scare said now tripping Jushiro and pointing his blades at him, "And I just won."

Jushiro was amazed that Scare could adapt quickly like that, along with the fact that he fought dirty by tripping him.

"I would say you're getting the hang of this," Jushiro said, "But you fought unruly like."

"In war there is no rules," Scare said, "Only survival, you either fight dirty or you die."

Scare was correct on this, there are no rules in war anymore, only kill and hope you make it out alive. Scare stabbed one of his Zanpakutōs on the ground and held out a hand to help Jushiro up.

"Since you helped me up," Scare said, "Might as well return that act of kindness."

Jushiro grabbed Scare's hand and got up, he brushed the dirt off of his uniform and hands and looked at scare.

"So you think you could stand a chance against Kenpachi?" Jushiro asked.

"Sure I could," Scare replied pulling his Zanpakutō out of the ground, "But first I would like to learn my Zanpakutō's name. Like you all said, learning your Zanpakutō is important."

"You'll learn its name when the time comes Scare," Jushiro said sheathing his Zanpakutō, "But first lets get some rest."

"Sure thing Jushiro."

Scare and Jushiro walked side by side, conversing with one another, like what Scare's history and what made him become a novelist. Soon they reached Canterlot and they went their separate ways. Scare returned to his library and did what he usually does when he's about to go to bed, sort out books and finish his current horror novel. Scare soon finished all of it and went to his quarters to get some rest. The dream he had was unusual, in his dream, he was in a dark place surrounded in knee high water and submerged graves, he looked around and saw a castle before him, in ruins.

"Where the hell am I?" Scare thought to himself.

"You'll find out soon enough." A voice said

Scare drew his Zanpakutōs and turn to face his mysterious figure, he had pure white hair and crystal blue eyes, and he looked like he was in his 20s. He wore a blue jacket and a white Shinigami soldier uniform. He was unfazed by the fact that the person in front of him pointed his blades at him and continued walking towards him.

"This place is mysterious indeed," The man continued, still walking towards scare, "This is your inner world Scare."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" Scare yelled at him.

"Because I know everything about you Scare," The man said, "But do you know who I am?"

"No…" Scare said slowly putting his Zanpakutōs down, "But you look familiar, like I've known you forever."

"Then I guess it's time to learn exactly who I am." The man said.


End file.
